King Bookah
King Bookah was a Wrestling Section Federation superstar. King Bookah was with WSF for one calender year or half a year. King Bookah left WSF due to quitting saying he was done with e-feds. King Bookah is most notable for being one half of the tag team champions with The King of Wrestling Early Career (2010) King Bookah debuted at Cyber Sunday in a battle royal where the winner gets a intercontinental title shot. King Bookah came third in that match. Over the next couple of weeks he showed a heel side but turned face very soon The Royal Users (2010-2011) On an episode of RAW, The King of wrestling beat Balls of steel, only to get attacked by both men. Later in the night King Bookah beat Tycoon. Tycoon and Balls of steel both ran in and attacked King Bookah, but The King of wrestling came to King Bookah's aid and they beat of Team of pain (Tycoon and Balls of steel). A match was scheduled at Armageddon, between the two teams. The team now dubbed The Royal Users won the match. The two men would both compete in the Royal Rumble match but both men ended up losing. King Bookah would face Balls of steel in a number 1 contender match for Cryme Tyme's million dollar championship, the match would end up in a double countout match and a triple threat match was announced for No Way Out. King Bookah would come out on the losing side. Despite it looking like the two men were going their seprate ways they once again started teaming and got a title at Wrestlemania 1, against the WSF Tag team champions The Corporation (Wrestling Machine and Straight Edge Saviour), The Royal Users ended up losing the match. The Royal Users would get a rematch at Backlash. This time the match would take place in a hardcore match and if The Royal Users lost then they would have to split up. After a great match The Royal Users won and became the new tag team champions. The Royal Users would once again beat The Corporation on RAW. There next challenge came at Judgement day against the new tag team known as the Kung Fuers which consist of Buzzsaw and Kentaro Suzuki. When there match came The Royal Users sucssusfully defended there titles. The new tag team of The Baddest Men on the planet (The Bad Guy and Y2J) beat the kung fuers in a number 1 contender match and showed how bad they really were by attacking The Royal Users week in and out. At Vengeance the two teams competed for the titles and The Royal Users lost thus ending there reign as champions. The King of the ring tournament came to WSF a tournament that both King Bookah and King of Wrestling were determined to win. The two ended up winning in the first couple rounds but at the paperview King of the ring, they meet in a semi final match, a match that King Bookah ended up losing Heel Turn/Name Change (2011) On an episode of Smackdown King Bookah came out and announced that due to his loss at king of the ring that he is no longer a king and people should refer to him as Booker C. Booker C would attack his former partner The King of wrestling thus turning heel. At Summerslam the two men competed in a first blood match, Booker once again lost to The King of wrestling. a couple weeks later on smackdown Booker C beat D-Bry is a legend in a number 1 contender for the united states championship. Booker C would face US champion Kentaro Suzuki at Sunday Bloody Sunday for the title in a losing effort. Booker C would job for the next couple of months. Booker C's last appearence was at Cyber Sunday in a battle royal, a match in which he lost Departure (2011) After inactivity issues WSF owner Wrestling Machine told Booker that if his activity continued to be weak he would be fired, but Booker sent him an email telling him that he no longer wants to be a part of the E-fed, Thus ending King Bookah's WSF career In Wrestling Finisher Scisscors Kick The Crowning (frog splash) Entrance Music Dead White Guys by Josheph Saba and Stewart Winter (entire career) King of Kings by Motorhead (used while teaming with The King of wrestling) Championship and Accomplishments WSF Tag team championship (x1)